halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talo-A004
Spartan training Upon conscription into the Spartan III Alpha company, sub project Arcturas- A project purposed on giving selected Spartan’s with extra augmentations and extra training in base infiltration and Tactical prediction, something Talo excelled in. In training Talo portrayed his ability to formulate plans during combat training, acquiring data from the database pertaining to each instructors previous battles and video records. This allowed him to calculate the probabilities of instructors falling for various traps and feints, these plans lead to 81% of all Arcturas Team victories. Alongside training in computer hacking and close quarters combat Talo took extra time to analyse biological factors of covenant species. During a strategy simulation against the camp AI he achieved victory, using the biological factor of covenant species against the AI. Unsc Operation Infiltration of Supply Depot SD-293 Arcturas team was first deployed to a Rebel controlled supply depot at the edge of Unsc space, providing fuel and supplies to raiders that had stalked outer colonies, attacking anything that they could. Talo was quick to use the Intel on the stations commander, analysing his personality and service in the Unsc to create a plan against him. According to his findings the commander normally went after the bigger target and obvious infiltration points, as such he devise a plan of using the Unsc frigate they were aboard to fire a Mac round into the station’s outer docking ring before having the vessel jump to the systems edge. Whilst the commander ordered a large portion of his guard to secure what he thought to be an entry point, unaware that Arcturas Team had went EVA and infiltrated the station via a maintenance hatch. Following this the team captured the commander and detonated the fuel tank, where they were recovered and returned to Earth. Talo being dispatched to Ptolemaios to receive Ilos for testing in a combat environment. Operation Cheridum Upon arrival at Ptolemaios Talo was outfitted with the Mk 5 armour and installed with the Progenitor/Forerunner based Micro AI Ilos. Following this he ordered to be investigate the discovery of the Unsc Triton- A vessel lost 3 years previous-. Following arrival at the distress beacon Oni Sub-Prowler was destroyed by a Covenant Cruiser and Talo was impaled by a large scaffold, killing him. This however was not the end, the progenitor AI Qwaar-Jet assuming control of Ilos, taking a Progenitor keeper to recover the body and have his body repaired in the partially Brute controlled Forerunner Forge facility. When recovered Talo’s body was repaired, a series of Progenitor Neuro cables being laced though his body, a data storage crystal be implanted close to the base of his spine.This data crystal allowed Talo to hold multiple AI in his body rather than in his suit. A pyscological sugestion was placed to his mind, to recover and hide the Progenitor AI inside the newly implated storage device. A pair of Progenitor Funnel- A weapon attached to the armour that could be controlled via the users thoughts that had to be fitted with a pair of weapons, in this case being a Plasma Repeater- Being installed to his back plate. When Talo awoke he was greeted by a pair of Brutes that he quickly dispatched with the new Funnel system, he or Ilos unaware of any events that had just transpired. Following this Talo recovered the Unsc Triton crew and AI, along with a Forerunner weapon that he sealed in a metal fire-box. Using the Forge sentinel squad he cleared a path to a covenant Light-Frigate- The equivalent to the Unsc Prowler- and escaped back to Unsc controlled space. Illegal actvites Due to his distrust of Oni Talo hid the Forerunner weapon in a safety disposit box close to the Ptolemaios research when he was being examined by the research devison. This along with stealing all 5 Progenitor based AI, containing them inside his new data crystal. Fortunately Talo was not discovered stealing the AI, Ptolemaios acccussing Oni for doing so. Operation Aegis Following his return to Duty two months following Operation Cheridum Talo was reunited with Arcturas Team-which was assigned an ONI ODST- and deployed to the Covenant Loyalist controlled world Pariselia IV, a formerly controlled Unsc planet with Forerunner technology present on the surface. Using the new Intel given by the Separatists Talo formulated a plan to deal with the alleged Profit commander. Alas upon arrival it was quickly discovered that the Intel was false and the base was under the command of a Brute Chieftain, a race that could not be profiled. This operation lead to the death of the ONI operative. The Operation was however completed, the brute presence eliminated and the planet secured for technology recovery. Combat tour Arcturas Team was later pushed into service, sent to the front lines to deal with loyalist outer colonies, in total earning a body count of approximately 12300 casualties on the battle field. This service was continued until 2563 when the Frigate transporting the Spartan’s was disabled and left adrift over an uninhabited Outer colony. Recovery from Cryo stasis Arcturas Team was recovered in early 2556 by the Covenant Seperatist Frigate Hopeful messenger and taken to Earth where they were treated for Cryo burns and Re-trained in newer technologies as well as being equiped with the MK VII armour, Talo's Progenitor Funnels attached as well. Following this ONI dispathed the Team to the front lines to assist. Augmentaion Personality